Feena
is a mysterious amnesiac blue-haired girl who is locked away underneath the Shrine of Solomon, until Adol comes along to rescue her in Ys I: Ancient Ys Vanished. History Feena turns out to be a key character in both Ys I and Ys II, and plays an important role in the prequel Ys Origin, as she is one of the twin goddesses who governed over the mythic kingdom of Ys. After the fall of the Eldeen civilization, she and her twin sister Reah came to what would (much later) be known as Esteria with the Black Pearl. With the help of the island's six most prominent families, who were well-versed in magic, they built the kingdom of Ys. The kingdom prospered under their guidance until a series of disasters befell Ys, leading a portion of the kingdom to break loose from the surface and float into the sky with the survivors. In order to put an end to the disaster that forced the people of Ys to flee, the twin goddesses sealed the Black Pearl with their wings and fell into a seemingly-eternal sleep until the seal was broken 700 years later. In Games ''Ys Origin'' Feena appeared in her capacity as a Goddess of Ys in this game. She once again plays damsel-in-distress by being captured, this time by Dalles and the Darklings. She also shares a close loving bond with Yunica Tovah, referring to her in terms of endearment after presiding over Yunica's simplified knighting ceremony. She seems to consider Yunica to be the younger sister she never had. After Cain Fact transforms into Darm and is defeated by Toal Fact wielding the Silver Sword, Feena and Reah sacrifice their Eldeen wings to seal the Black Pearl....a seal that would last seven centuries. ''Ys I: Ancient Ys Vanished'' Adol first meets Feena while venturing inside Shrine of Solomon where she is imprisoned in a cell. Adol manages to bring Feena out of the jail and escorts her back to Zepik Village. At the outskirt of the village, Feena collapses due to a fever, but fortunately, they are near Jeba's house so Adol lends his back and brings her to Jeba's house. As Feena is unable to remember anything other than her name, she stays at Jeba's house. While she is nervous about her amnesia, she finds solace in living with the people of Zepik Village. Adol drops by every and now then to check up on her until he gets sent to the floating island of Ys at the end of Ys I. ''Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished - The Final Chapter'' Feena appears only at the end of Ys II. It is revealed that she is one of the twin goddesses of Ys. Right before the final battle against Darm, she and her sister Reah infuse Adol's Cleria Sword with the power of the ancient kingdom of Ys. After Adol's victory over Darm, she and Reah seal themselves along with the Black Pearl so the black pearl may not be used for evil ever again. Before she does so, she bids Adol farewell, asking him to remember her not as a goddess, but as the girl he knew in Zepik Village. The goodbye seemed very hard for her, as in the Ys II OVA, she ascended in tears. Trivia * She is the first girl to fall in love with Adol. * She ranked 3rd in the recent Falcom Heroines Votes in 2011. She scored the highest out of all Ys heroines. * According to Ys I & II Chronicles, her three sizes are B: 84, W: 56, H: 85. Category:Characters Category:Ys Origin Characters Category:Ys I Characters Category:Ys II Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ys IV Characters Category:Ys OVA Characters Category:Ys vs. Sora no Kiseki Characters Category:Eldeen